


Roses by the Stairs

by firehawk05



Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Set in a universe where Deadpool is friendly enough with Spiderman to leave surprises for him. Partly inspired by the song, All The Small things by Blink 182.





	Roses by the Stairs

It's late by the time he swings back to his apartment and crawls back in through the window. The street lights outside cast long dark shadows across the floor. The unswept floor. Thankfully, the shadows also sort of hide the stack of dirty dishes in the sink. Left from two nights ago. Which he had been meaning to get down to doing, but hadn't. 

Peter sighs deeply. "No one said being independent, working my way through college and fighting crime would be this hard." he mutters under his breath.

There was an unaccustomed sweetness in the air. That and a strange smell. Like old cheese and beans. 

He really should get down to doing the dishes.

Right. No time like the present. 

Fumbling his way to the kitchen, ignoring the persistent feeling of wrongness, he flips the switch and bites off a muffled curse. 

Then he pulls out his phone and dials a number. 

"Hey Webs. Baby boy. What can I do for you?"

"Deadpool. I should have known."

"Your dishes? You're welcome. I would have stayed in my french maid outfit doing the housework in your apartment but I'm a busy man you know..." 

He cuts him off sharply "WADE." 

"The floor not swept to your specifications? The shelves not dusted? Your comic collection arranged chronologically and not in alphabetical order?"

"NO." Then his train of thought gets momentarily derailed. "You touched my books?" 

"Of course not. There is always a madness to the method when it comes to personal libraries. Or was it the other way around. I get so confused sometimes, cause you have WAAAAY too many books with weird names and weird photos, which weshould totally try out one day..."

"Wade..." Exasperation and amusement are locked in mortal combat in his brain, the fallout is leaking into his tone. Despite his attempts to be serious, its becoming hard not to laugh. "I do not have weird photo books. Stop making stuff up."

"Was it the flowers? You dont like roses? I knew you were more of a tulip kind of guy. But man, tulips are like sooooo gay. You know what, if you dont like them, I should just go back to the florist and..."

"No. Deadpool. Listen to me." He takes a deep breath. "I like the flowers. And the fact that you did the dishes and the dusting for me... its just that... did you really have to leave your severed hand to hold the bouquet?"

"Well. Its not like you had a vase handy, see what I did there..."

"Arrgh. Wade!"


End file.
